Just Surrender
by SSJPan779
Summary: What are the chances of Pan coming home to find her husband of one year in bed with another woman?Yes its another T-P fic where Pan and Trunks trust eachother to piss of their current spouses.Its all an act...But Trunks isnt acting anymore.
1. Discovered; I'm outta here!

How many stories am I going to have to say I am a disclaimer?? Anyways as of 2:45 May 31, 2002 I became a free person! School let out finally for both me and SS-Mars today so now I can sleep in everyday!! YAY!!! Now I have just 17 days until I am officially 14! Well enjoy my next story.  
  
Just Surrender  
  
Ch.1: Discovered; I'm outta here!  
  
'Three thirty in the mornin'  
  
not a soul in sight  
  
the city's looking like a ghost town on a moonlit summer night  
  
raindrops on the window there's a storm movin' in  
  
he's headin' back from somewhere that he never should've been  
  
And the thunder rolls'  
  
Pan drove through town in her Mustang Convertible the top down and the wind whipping through her hair. In the passenger seat was a bottle of expensive champagne and a bag from Victoria's Secret.  
  
'Every light is burnin' in the house across town  
  
she's pacin' by the telephone in her faded flannel gown  
  
askin' for a miracle hoping she's not right  
  
prayin' against the weather that's kept him out all night  
  
and the thunder rolls, the thunder rolls'  
  
It was her and her husband's first anniversary and she wanted to surprise him when he came home. She pulled into the parking garage of her apartment building and parked. After grabbing the champagne and the VS bag she went inside not even stopping to notice her husband's car.  
  
'The thunder rolls and the lightning strikes  
  
another love grows cold on a sleepless night  
  
as the storm blows on out of control  
  
deep in her heart the thunder rolls'  
  
Pan opened the door to her apartment and went inside. After she put the champagne in the refrigerator when she heard a loud thump come from the bedroom. It was noon so it was way too early for her husband to be home. She immediately went to go investigate the noise.  
  
'She's waitin' by the window when he pulls into the drive  
  
she rushes out to hold him thankful he's alive  
  
but on the wind and rain a strange new perfume blows  
  
and the lighnin' flashes in her eyes and he knows that she knows  
  
and the thunder rolls the thunder rolls'  
  
Pan opened the door to her bedroom. Inside was a woman almost totally nude reading Pan's diary. The woman was a very pretty red head which her husband's major fantasy. The red head looked up.  
  
"Who are you?" Pan demanded.  
  
"No, the question is who are you?" The red head answered.  
  
"I'm Jackson's wife now who the hell are you?" Pan snarreled just as her husband came out of the bathroom wearing only his underwear. He didn't even notice Pan.  
  
"Now where were we?" He asked climbing onto the bed.  
  
"Are you married?" Jackson looked at the red head confused.  
  
"I told you I wasn't married." He answered.  
  
"You son of a bitch." Pan growled. "You get dressed and get the hell out."  
  
The red head rolled out of the bed slipped a dress over her head and put on a pair of high heels.  
  
"I am so sorry. I didn't know." She apologized leaving. Jackson sat on the bed searching himself for a good excuse.  
  
"Pan it's not what you think."  
  
"Oh it's not? Then please explain the red head that was in our bed, why you are in your underwear and crawling into bed saying where were we." Jackson stayed silent. "That's what I thought."  
  
"Pan we never do anything anymore and I was—"  
  
"Pitiful! That's your best excuse? You know that I work around the clock."  
  
"Please Pan," Jackson pleaded, "she meant nothing to me."  
  
"I'm sure she didn't." Pan walked over and wrenched her suitcase from under her bed. She began pulling drawer-fulls of clothes out and throwing them into the case.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Jackson questioned.  
  
"What does it look like?" Pan answered harshly.  
  
"You are not walking out that door." Pan finished packing, zipped up her case and looked Jackson in the eye.  
  
"Watch me." She said beginning to walk out the door but he caught her by the wrist.  
  
"We took a vow."  
  
"That doesn't seem to matter anymore. You'll be hearing from my lawyer." She said setting down her suitcase and pulling off her wedding ring. "You can have this back so you can give it to your next whore." She threw the ring at him and picked her suitcase back up and walked out the door.  
  
'The thunder rolls and the lightnin' strikes  
  
another love grows cold on a sleepless night  
  
as the storm blows on out of control  
  
deep in her heart the thunder rolls'  
  
  
  
**Curtain rises**  
  
SSJPan779: 17 days until my birthday!  
  
SS-Mars: Oh no not again  
  
SSJPan779: What? I'm just tired of being 13.  
  
SS-Mars: Yeah, yeah. Better write the next chapter.  
  
SSJPan779: Yes mom **Ducks out of the way of a energy blast from SS-Mars**  
  
SS-Mars: Don't even go there again!  
  
**Curtain falls**  
  
Okay now you can review now!! 


	2. Find comfort in a friend

Disclaimer: Face it I don't own them.  
  
A Special Thanks goes out to firu-chan, pocahauntus83, Jessica and Syaomao's Chica. They were the first 4 to review this story. And thank you firu-chan for reviewing all of my other stories. On with the story.  
  
Just Surrender  
  
Ch.2 Find comfort in a friend  
  
Pan was furious. How he could do that to her was beyond her. She stopped by the bank and drained her account before heading for the airport. Pan knew that she could go home but the fact her parents were going to say 'I told you so' changed her mind. There was Bulma but when Pan realized that Vegeta would say the same thing as her parents. Then it hit her…Bra! Pan knew that Bra was living in London with her boyfriend the last time they had spoken. Pan approached the ticket counter at the airport with Jackson's Master Card in hand.  
  
"I want to but a ticket." Pan told the man behind the counter.  
  
"Destination?" The man asked.  
  
"London, England."  
  
"First class or coach?" Pan thought a moment.  
  
"First class." She answered opening her purse and pulling out her passport.  
  
"Passport please." Pan handed the man her passport. He looked it over and handed it back. "Here's your ticket and your flight leaves in 15 minutes." She took the passport, her ticket, signed the receipt and headed to where she was supposed to go. She was going to begin her new life.  
  
**6 hours later**  
  
Bra was shocked to see her friend. She almost immediately invited her in.  
  
"It's been such a long time. So what brings you here?" Bra asked.  
  
"Well, to make a long story short I just found my husband in bed with his ultimate fantasy." Pan answered.  
  
"Well then you are not the only one."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well Trunks and his wife have been married for six months and about 2 weeks ago he came home and found her in bed with another man."  
  
"Oh my Kami."  
  
"So do you have a place to stay?"  
  
"Actually I was hoping to stay here. Can I?"  
  
"Sure. The guest room is taken but you can stay."  
  
"Your boyfriend?"  
  
"Actually Michel and I split up a while back and he let me keep the place. Trunks is staying here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"He's outta town right now on business he's due back any day."  
  
"Oh. Listen I'm going to try and find a place around town so I can get out of your hair."  
  
"It's okay take as long as you need trust me the hide-a-bed is pretty comfortable."  
  
"So where should I put my stuff?"  
  
"You can put it in my room. Up the stairs and to the left." Pan picked up her suitcase and headed up the stairs. She stopped at the third stair.  
  
"Bra!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
  
  
**Curtain rises**  
  
SSJPan779: Well so ends another chappie  
  
SS-Mars: A future in the past is still my fave story though  
  
SSJPan779: Well firu-chan seems to like it as much as you.  
  
SS-Mars: Well you keep writin'  
  
**Curtain closes leaving SSJPan779 outside**  
  
Just keep the reviews comin'. Oh and if any of you want to e-mail me my address is SSJPan679@yahoo.com.  
  
Later*  
  
Panny 


	3. Shhh!

D/C: Oh yes they're mine and I'm engaged to Eminem. HEH I wish. Well on with the fic. I know finally.  
  
Just Surrender  
  
Ch.3 Shhh!  
  
Trunks showed up late one night after both Bra and Pan had gone to bed. He saw the light click on from the window and Bra answered the door.  
  
"Hey!" She whispered. Trunks carried in his suitcase. "How was the trip?"  
  
"It was good." He answered rather loudly.  
  
"Shh!" Bra whispered. "Pan is sleeping."  
  
"what is Pan doing here?" Trunks whispered looking into the living room.  
  
"Her and her husband split up a few days ago. So she's staying with us for now until the divorce."  
  
"Oh." HE sat his suitcase down and went into the living room where Pan slept. Pan was curled up under a dark green blanket using her arm as a pillow. She looked so beautiful to him and deep down he wished that he had attended the wedding to object and declare his undying love for Pan. Bra came and pulled her brother form the room.  
  
"Don't wake her up." She whispered dragging her brother upstairs. Pan opened her eyes after she heard that the two were upstairs. She couldn't sleep since she had become so used to having someone right next to her. Finally after a minute she got up and went upstairs. Trunks and Bra were sitting in Bra's room discussing Trunks' new partnership.  
  
"Hey Pan." Bra said. "Did we wake you up?"  
  
"No, I was never asleep." Pan answered going into the bedroom and sitting on the bed. "I'm so used to sleeping with someone."  
  
"You're not the only one." Trunks mumbled.  
  
"I heard." Pan said.  
  
"Well Angela has just found out the guy she was having her fling with is also married." Trunks told them.  
  
"Oh really?" Bra laughed.  
  
"I think the guy's name was Jackson Hartley." Trunks said nodding his head.  
  
"Oh hell no." Pan said. "That is my husband."  
  
"Well the guy must be popular." Bra said shaking her head.  
  
"Trunks, by chance was your wife a redhead?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yeah she was. Why?"  
  
"Well Bra I am going back home in a couple of days so I can give Jackson his copy of the divorce papers." Pan said her voice dripping in anger. "Now if only I can find a guy to go back with me so I don't have to worry about the ass."  
  
"How about me?" Trunks said with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Pan said. "It would be so interesting to see Jackson and Angela's faces when they see us together  
  
"It would do some serious damage." Bra said laughing.  
  
"I know." Pan said smirking evilly.  
  
"But where to start?" Trunks questioned.  
  
"Well I don't care where you two start but get out of my room because one I'm tired and two I have to work in the morning." Bra said shoving the two out of her room and closing the door. Outside Trunks' door Trunks stretched and smiled inwardly. He could fake being with Pan.  
  
"I don't feel much like plotting tonight." Pan said.  
  
"If you want to you can sleep with me in my room since I have a nice big bed." Trunks offered.  
  
"Oh okay. But I'll warn you now I am one of those people who attach once someone lays down next to me."  
  
"That's fine just as long as it doesn't go any farther than that." Trunks said watching Pan go into his room and get under the covers.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Trunks smirked and turned around getting into his drawers. He grabbed a pair of boxers that had Capsule Corp logos all over them.  
  
"I am going to go and take a-" He stopped as soon as he turned around and realized that Pan was already asleep. He smiled and went to the bathroom. After a quick shower Trunks headed back to the room and laid on the bed next to Pan who as soon as he laid down attached herself to him.  
  
~"My Panny. How I wish you were really mine."~ He said to himself kissing her on the forehead ever-so-gently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
SuperK: OHHHHH How sweet! Me: Yeah this is where my love life is. fics and books I read. SS-Mars:Well we are all in the same position here. Me: Well finally after 2 months you all get another chappy. Later. SS-Mars: Mars signing off SuperK: I'm gone Me: And forever your favorite writer Panny formally SSJPan779 


	4. Don't want you back

D/C: Heh, Angela and Jackson are mine! The rest aren't!  
  
Ch.4: Don't want you back  
  
**Back in Japan ~Pan and Trunks~ 2 weeks later**  
  
Trunks waited impatiently for Pan to finish getting dressed.  
  
"Come on Pan!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Keep yelling at me and I'm going to make you wait longer." Pan yelled from inside the bathroom. Trunks sighed and looked out his apartment window when he heard the bathroom door open. Pan stood in the doorway wearing a red tank top that pushed up the top of her cleavage, a black mesh duster, black flare jeans, and stylish red sandal heels. Her hair was in a bun with strings of hair hanging in her face. Trunks' jaw hit the floor.  
  
"Trunks? Hey are you listening to me?" Pan asked bringing Trunks back to earth.  
  
"What?" Pan rolled her eyes.  
  
"I asked if you were ready." Pan answered.  
  
"Oh yeah." Trunks answered.  
  
"Close your mouth I am a married woman you know."  
  
**At the bar**  
  
Pan looked around the club that Jackson normally hung out at. He was there alongside Trunks' wife.  
  
"We are on a mission." Trunks whispered to Pan.  
  
"Should we give them a show?" Pan asked. Trunks wrapped his arms around Pan's waist.  
  
"Why not?" Trunks answered nibbling on Pan's ear.  
  
'You had me faster than a shark attack  
  
You saw my picture on the Backstreets Back, alright  
  
And you were more than just a pretty face  
  
But you fooled me I'm still amazed baby.'  
  
Pan began to move to the music. Trunks was very surprised. The Pan he knew didn't dance.  
  
'But I should have known that I would be  
  
Another victim of your sexuality  
  
But now we're done and over with  
  
I don't want you back.'  
  
Trunks felt the blood in his veins. Pan's whole body was pressed against his own body.  
  
"Calm down." Trunks heard Pan whisper to him.  
  
"How can I?" Trunks asked helplessly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Pan asked innocently.  
  
'Don't want you back  
  
Cause you're no good for me I know  
  
Don't want you back  
  
Forgive my honesty but you gotta go  
  
I don't want you back.'  
  
"Let's try this." Trunks said turning Pan around. Pan looked up into his eyes. He had a hungry look in them. He smirked down at the young quarter breed female. She had the most beautiful eyes.  
  
"Don't smirk like that."  
  
'You started going out with so called friends  
  
But I was blind and so I lost all common sense.  
  
But there were things that made me realize  
  
Like all the hundred no thousand lies.'  
  
Pan and Trunks were attracting many stares. Trunks took Pan into a dip and snapped her back up. They had finally attracted Angela and Jackson's stare.  
  
"That's my wife!" Jackson yelled.  
  
'Don't want you back  
  
Cause you're no good for me I know  
  
Don't want you back  
  
Forgive me honesty but you gotta go  
  
I don't want you back.'  
  
Jackson marched over and tapped Pan on the shoulder. Pan spun around.  
  
"Oh hey Jackson." Pan said coolly.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Jackson demanded. Angela came up next to him.  
  
"What does it look like?" Pan answered.  
  
"Outside now!" Jackson demanded. Pan smirked and turned to leave.  
  
'Baby don't bother telling me your reasons why  
  
Just let me sing the story 'bout you and I  
  
Don't want you back  
  
That's all I know  
  
Don't want you back  
  
All I can say  
  
Don't want you back  
  
You know you gotta go.'  
  
Once all four of them were outside Jackson blew up.  
  
"You are married!"  
  
"So are you Jack." Pan said simply. "In fact you are too Angela." Jackson spun around and glared at his lover. Angela squirmed guiltily.  
  
"It's true. I'm married to Trunks." Angela whimpered.  
  
"You know I can excuse the fact you were with my husband and you didn't even know he was married but the thing is you are married too!"  
  
"What are you getting at Pan?" Jackson asked.  
  
"I want a divorce."  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, why not?" Trunks demanded. You seem to be having the most wonderful time with my wife."  
  
"You belong to me Pan." Jackson said smirking. "So what are you going to do with him?"  
  
"Trunks is my best friend for your information." Pan said nudging Trunks in the ribs. Trunks reached in his coat and pulled out an envelope which Pan took.  
  
"What is that?" Jackson questioned.  
  
"Papers stating that as of midnight tomorrow morning we are officially divorced." Pan laughed. "Meaning you don't own me." She tossed the envelope at Jackson.  
  
"You're bluffing." Angela said.  
  
"Is she Angie? Pan has never bluffed." Trunks said pulling out a folded up stack of papers. "And all you need to do to be free again is sign these papers." Angela took the papers and began to glance over them.  
  
"Gladly. I just need a pen." Angela said. Trunks handed her his pen. Angela began to sign the papers. Trunks looked down at his watch it was 11:59. He looked over at Pan who was smirking happily. Angela sighed the last document and handed Trunks the papers and the pen.  
  
"Trust me Jack I don't want anything from you so you can take that envelop home, read over everything and then begin thinking how much of an idiot you are." Pan laughed turning around and walking to Trunks' car. Trunks told Angela that he would send a copy of their papers to her before he followed Pan.  
  
  
  
**Curtain rises**  
  
Well here's my solo for the story! Hey my name is SS-Mars and I am SSJPan779's best friend. Right now out of all her stories this one seems to be third best. Surprisingly enough our Panny is the youngest of me and SuperK. I'm the oldest. SuperK is the middle person. Most of the time I type up her stories because Panny doesn't have her own computer. Well thx for listening. Bye bye!  
  
**Curtain falls** 


End file.
